


Wishing for wings

by AGamingSock (kylekat888)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Scar has wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylekat888/pseuds/AGamingSock
Summary: Scar finds himself wishing for his wings
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Wishing for wings

Flying with elytra was something Scar would never get used to, after having vex wings and being able to use them as he liked. But, once he moved to Hermitcraft, the wings were gone. It confused Scar and Xisuma, but it wasn't life-threatening so they ignored it. For the most part that is. Scar always wanted the feel of his feathery blue wings back, and Elytra, while more reliable than Vex wings, felt different, in a way Scar couldn't describe with words. He sighed and tried to take off into the air with a rocket until he noticed that the blue feathery wings he had longed for were back. He had his wings back! He took off and flew as fast as he could to his base. He felt free.


End file.
